


Volpe e falco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di One-shot e flash-fic NaruSasu.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Just love [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031658
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.  
> Prompt: 15 Campanello rotto.  
> Scritta sentendo: Ninja tracks ‘Origins’ di Judah Earl.

Bacio di Capodanno

Naruto si appoggiò con la mano allo stipite della porta.

“Sono ore che suono. Perché non mi hai aperto?” domandò secco, cercando lo sguardo di Sasuke.

L’altro si voltò, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

Naruto gli domandò: “Vuoi davvero iniziare così l’anno?”. Sospirò. “Non è di buon auspicio. Questo è l’anno del topo e bisogna stare attenti a cosa si fa”.

“Avevo il campanello rotto” mentì Sasuke.

“Il campanello?” domandò Naruto. Corrugò la fronte e socchiuse gli occhi. “Sakura mi ha detto che lei se ne è andata appena ha fatto mezzanotte ieri. Noi, invece, siamo rimasti ad ubriacarci”.

“Mi dici chi mai dovrebbe cambiare il campanello il primo dell’anno?” abbaiò Sasuke, ticchettando con il piede per terra. Teneva le braccia incrociate al petto.

“Senti, io non ricordo praticamente nulla di ieri sera. Mi ricordo che ti avevamo costretto a suonare il flauto prima di cena. Che a mezzanotte abbiamo stappato la più grande bottiglia di saké che io avessi mai visto. Poi il vuoto.

Quindi, se ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha offeso, scusami” disse Naruto, massaggiandosi il collo.

Sasuke lo guardò negli occhi.

“Non ti ricordi davvero nulla di ieri sera?” domandò roco.

< Non mi ha mai guardato con uno sguardo così intenso. Cosa diamine è successo ieri?! > s’interrogò.

< Non ho finito di dirlo che ho colto un lampo di terrore sul suo viso. Si vede che è a disagio, non credo stia mentendo.

Dannazione! > pensò Sasuke.

Naruto rispose: “Perché, ho fatto qualcosa…? Non ricordo, non vorrei essermi messo particolarmente in imbarazzo”. 

Sasuke pensò: < Mi hai baciato come vorrei mi baciassi sempre >.

“Tu cosa ricordi?” lo incalzò.

Naruto balbettò: “Ni-niente… Te l’ho detto”.

Sasuke si spostò e lo lasciò entrare in casa, chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

“Senti, se mi sono reso ridicolo o ti ho detto qualcosa di grav…”. Iniziò a scusarsi Naruto.

Sasuke lo sbatté contro la porta, lo afferrò per i capelli biondi e l’obbligò ad abbassarsi. Lo baciò con foga, Naruto s’irrigidì sgranando gli occhi. Mugolò, arrossendo, mentre sentiva le labbra di Sasuke sulle sue e appoggiò una mano aperta sul legno.

Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

Sasuke si staccò da lui, facendogli riprendere fiato.

“Hai fatto questo” sussurrò. Indietreggiò di un paio di passi. “Ora suppongo che anche tu avrai il campanello rotto per un po’”.

Naruto scosse il capo, annullò le distanze tra loro.

“Cosa fai?” domandò Sasuke, mentre l’altro con una mano gli avvolgeva le spalle.

“Mi è piaciuto” ammise Naruto. Gli fece alzare il mento con l’altra mano e lo baciò nuovamente.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò al bacio, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono.

Naruto si staccò, ghignando.

“Quello che si fa il primo dell’anno si fa tutto l’anno. Non mi dispiacerebbe se succedesse ancora.

Dattebayo!” gridò con fare eccitato.

Sasuke sbuffò, roteando gli occhi e gli posò la guancia sul petto.

“Non dispiacerebbe neanche a me” ammise.

< Credevo fosse venuto per dirmi che si era pentito, che l’aveva fatto solo perché era ubriaco. Avevo così paura che mi ferisse, che mi rinfacciasse che io non sono una ragazza > pensò. Sorrise. < Invece lui è speciale > si disse.


	2. Verrò per te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: P!nk - My Attic (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdroAjq00WI&fbclid=IwAR0FEac8ZHEc1H1phnGCRC4dJ9X2R9jN0P7tCeIYNxHZJQSoKw6PWa8bqFQ.  
> Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.  
> Prompt: 8. Cioccolata

Verrò per te

_Trova ciò che ami e lascia che ti uccida_

_Bukowski_

Naruto si sedette vicino alla finestra, appoggiò la testa sullo stipite di legno e guardò in alto.

< Questo villaggio, questa vita, il potere che avevi, tutto questo per te non valeva niente, non era abbastanza. Ti avevo dato la chiave del mio cuore e hai buttato via anche quella >.

Sorseggiò la cioccolata calda che teneva tra le mani, una lacrima gli aveva rigato il viso lì dove aveva i baffi da volpe.

< Hai ferito e schiacciato il mio cuore così tante volte che ho perso il conto. Ti sei lasciato guidare dall’odio lontano da me.

Se t’imploro di prendere la mia mano, tu ti volti dall’altra parte. Sono stanco di correrti dietro, di fissare ostinatamente le tue spalle, ma non riesco a lasciar perdere >.

“Può un amico cambiare così tanto da renderti follemente addolorato con le sue azioni?

Non avrei dovuto lasciare spazio a nessuno nella mia anima, ora non farebbe così male” sussurrò. La sua tuta arancione sembrava quasi nera nella penombra della stanza.

< A voce alta continuo a chiamarti ‘amico’. Anche se da parecchio il tuo volto ha sostituito quello di Sakura nei miei sogni >. Inspirò l’odore della cioccolata dalle narici, espirando dalla bocca. < Vorrei sfiorare quel broncio e trasformarlo in un sorriso, unire ancora una volta le tue labbra alle mie. Vorrei giocare con le tue ciocche di capelli e stringere quel corpo così sottile, ma potente >.

La tazza che teneva in mano aveva lo stesso simbolo del suo copri-fronte: lo stemma del Villaggio della foglia.

< Mi sento come se questi errori li avessi commessi altre mille volte in vite passate. Io non voglio sentirmi ancora sbagliato.

Ti lascerei fare i tuoi di errori se sapessi che ciò potrebbe renderti felice, ma ho visto che queste scelte ti stanno lacerando l’anima come un coltello di ghiaccio >.

Chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò il mormorio delle foglie che veniva da fuori. La cioccolata risultava bollente al suo palato, impastandogli la bocca e scivolava lungo la sua gola, riscaldandolo.

Altre lacrime si unirono alla prima, precipitando fino al pavimento.

< Per la prima volta questo appartamento mi sembra troppo grande per una persona sola. Chissà quante persone hanno pensato la stessa cosa.

Tu mi accuseresti di non essere originale. No, il dolore non lo è. Ci ferisce tutti allo stesso modo, ma non riusciamo comunque a comprenderci a vicenda.

Tu hai perso la tua famiglia, ma non comprendi che anche io non ho più la mia. Se non cambiamo il nostro modo di pensare, continueremo a ferirci a vicenda e qualche altro bambino perdere i suoi genitori a causa nostra, e si ritroverà a soffrire, patendo la nostra stessa sorte >.

Continuò a bere, fino a lasciare nella traccia solo il fondo solido di un po’ di cioccolata, più scura di quella che gli aveva sporcato le labbra, facendogli dei baffi sotto il naso.

Naruto si pulì con il dorso della mano e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di regolare il respiro.

“Ti verrò a cercare ancora e prima o poi riuscirò a portarti indietro, con me” giurò.


	3. Luna di sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Komm Süsser Tod (Come, Sweet Death) - Lyrics HD; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=py_MdrpI5vQ.  
> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Naruto, SasuNaru: bacio di sangue.

Luna di sangue

Sasuke stava rigido in piedi, il battito cardiaco accelerato e gli occhi sgranati.

Alla luce della luna rossa, su cui si era aperto un occhio mastodontico, stava ritto in piedi la Volpe a nove code. Il demone titanico gettò indietro la testa e ruggì, mostrando la chiostra di denti.

Tutt’intorno era disseminato di morti, decapitati e squartati. Il luogo era impregnato del puzzo di sangue.

Sasuke avanzò con gli occhi liquidi.

“Naruto!” gridò, mentre veniva scosso da tremiti. Fece un paio di passi verso la creatura.

“Naruto, torna in te!” sbraitò.

La Volpe si voltò lentamente verso di lui. Gli occhi di Sasuke erano liquidi, lo sharingan al loro interno era di un rosso liquido.

“NARUTO!” sbraitò Sasuke. Serrò i pugni e chiuse gli occhi, sporgendosi in avanti, gridando con tutta la sua forza.

La volpe si ritrasformò in umano, con un ruggito. Naruto aveva gli occhi rossi, il viso e le mani gocciolanti sangue. Ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi, i segni dei baffi sulle sue guance si erano allungati.

Sasuke avanzò verso di lui, ignorando i brividi di terrore del suo corpo.

“Naruto, tu non sei così” gemette, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il volto.

Naruto lo afferrò per la gola, mozzandogli il fiato. Il viso di Uchiha divenne bluastro.

“T-ti prego… Naruto… Io…” esalò Sasuke. Serrò gli occhi, mentre i suoi arti s’intorpidivano. “Ti amo”. Usò l’ultimo filo di fiato per dirlo.

Uzumaki lo lasciò andare ed indietreggiò, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano azzurri.

Sasuke avanzò verso di lui.

“Era questo che non ti ho detto quel San Valentino dell’anno scorso. Era esattamente un anno fa, ricordi?” domandò.

Naruto ruggì.

“La speranza di questo mondo è solo la distruzione. Gli dei vogliono così” ringhiò.

Sasuke rispose: “La speranza di questo mondo è la rinascita attraverso l’amore”. Ignorò la sensazione di nausea che si faceva sempre più forte. Gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciò.

< Questo è un bacio di sangue > pensò.

Naruto tornò in sé, ricambiando il bacio.


	4. Primo incontro col demone volpe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Naruto/Sasuke AU Antico Giappone, Sasuke è un samurai inviato ad uccidere un mostro misterioso (Naruto) che sta decimando la popolazione. L'incontro con la bestia non va come previsto  
> Scritta sentendo: ; 【古琴Guqin】《不染》Chinese musical instrument full of faint sadness.

Primo incontro col demone volpe

Sasuke teneva l’elsa della spada con la mano destra, la punta della katana sfiorava il terreno.

< Il mio signore mi ha ordinato di annientare il demone che sta flagellando le nostre terre, distruggendo un villaggio dietro l’altro >.

Camminava lentamente in una direzione, mentre le persone terrorizzate, urlando, fuggivano nella direzione contraria.

I tetti degli edifici andavano a fuoco rischiarando le tenebre della notte.

La titanica Volpe a nove code si stagliava immensa rispetto a ciò che rimaneva del villaggio. Mulinava le gargantuesche nove code dando vita a terribili raffiche di vento che flettevano i colpi e le raffiche di vento che flettevano i colpi e le armi che le venivano scagliate contro.

Sasuke si mise a correre e saltò, sfoderando la spada. Gli occhi della creatura brillarono, una gabbia apparve intorno a Uchiha, che tagliò le sbarre, atterrando su un albero.

“Chi sei tu che osi sfidarmi?” ruggì la creatura.

Sasuke sgranò gli occhi.

“Tu parli, demone?” si stupì.

La Volpe ruggì: “Certo! Io sono Naruto, il prediletto dagli dei!”. La sua voce risuonò in tutta la vallata.


	5. Il principe e il povero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #3.  
> Prompt: D3) Alternate Universe – Royalty!AU (uno o più personaggi sono membri di una famiglia reale, quando canonicamente non lo sono)  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Coppia: Sasuke/Naruto

Il principe e il povero

Dalla finestra del palazzo si vedeva il prato puntellato da fiori gialli.

Sasuke, affacciato al balcone, posò la testa sulla mano. Il gomito puntellava sul davanzale.

“Non pensavo che il principe ‘punisse’ così i ladri” lo richiamò una voce maschile dall’interno.

“Non ho creduto nemmeno per un momento che tu fossi un ladro” rispose il principe. Si voltò e guardò il giovane ignudo nel suo letto. “Alla prossima insinuazione come questa, però, ti farò decapitare” lo minacciò.

All’interno della torre di pietra, nonostante fuori battesse un afoso sole estivo, c’era freddo ed umidità.

Naruto si nascose sotto la coperta.

Sasuke lo raggiunse, sedendosi sul letto. Lo afferrò per i capelli color oro e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo.

Naruto si staccò, mentre Sasuke lo guardava riprendere fiato.


	6. Ricatto morale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Sasuke/Naruto, Soulmate!AU in cui se il tuo soulmate prova dolore allora lo senti anche tu.

Ricatto morale

Naruto si strinse il braccio da cui colava sangue copiosamente.

“Avanti, affrontarmi!” gridò Obito.

Naruto indietreggiò, guardandosi con aria confusa. Il suo viso era pallido e le gambe gli tremavano.

Obito sorrise, dietro la maschera arancione che gli lasciava scoperto solo un occhio rosso.

“Non sapevo fossi un codardo”.

Naruto sibilò: “Tu… maledetto… Lo so che cosa hai fatto”. Si strappò un lembo arancione dei vestiti e si legò il braccio, bloccando il flusso del sangue.

< Ha attivato il mio collegamento con Sasuke. Se ora dovessi rischiare la vita, farei rischiare anche a lui e non posso permettermelo > pensò.

Obito fece cadere una pioggia di shuriken sul ragazzo, guardandolo saltare a destra e a sinistra per evitarli.

“Capisci perché avere un soulmates è solo una fregatura? Non puoi sapere quando il vostro collegamento vi renderà una cosa sola.

In cui il tuo dolore lo sente anche la persona che ami!” gridò.

< Sentivo il dolore di Rin quel giorno, quando è morta. Se non fosse stato per Madara, il dolore avrebbe ucciso anche me!

Tutta colpa di quel traditore di Itachi. La pagherà! La pagheranno tutti! > pensò.


	7. Brutto anatroccolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naru/Sasu. Fairy-tail!AU.  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fables Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: Il brutto anatroccolo;

Brutto anatroccolo

“Perché sono così brutto?” si domandò Sasuke, battendo il becco. Un ciuffetto di piume ondeggiava sulla sua testa, mosso dallo stesso vento che piegava le canne di bambù.

Il volatile raggiunse un laghetto e s’immerse nella polla d’acqua, i suoi occhi neri erano liquidi.

< Tutti non fanno altro che ricordarmi quanto io sia un anatroccolo diverso. Da quando sono nato è sempre andata così.

Persino mia madre e i miei fratelli mi hanno scacciato >. Muoveva le zampette palmate nell’acqua fredda.

< Ormai è un anno che vago in preda alla disperazione, col terrore di essere ucciso da qualche cacciatore >. Una lacrima gli scivolò lungo il viso.

Si arrestò, notando un grande cigno candido, con una piuma dorata sulla testa, che gli nuotava incontro.

“Sei bellissimo” sussurrò Naruto, spalancando le ali.

Sasuke si guardò intorno.

“Con chi parli?” domandò.

Naruto gli rispose: “Col cigno più bello che io abbia mai visto. Con te”.

Sasuke, spiazzato, abbassò il capo, arrossendo e vide il proprio riflesso.

< Sono… sono cresciuto e… sono diventato un cigno! > scoprì.


	8. Due fratelli per lo stesso ragazzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke: Sasuke e Itachi hanno più volte dimostrato di avere gusti fin troppo simili, Naruto in qualche modo sembra attirare l'attenzione di entrambi i fratelli. Bonus se Naruto non si rende conto di nulla.  
> Scritta sentendo: 【Nightcore】 Tongue Twister (male/deeper + lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsXJAqQ7vcE.

Due fratelli per lo stesso ragazzo

La luce del sole s’irradiava a raggiera dai vetri della grande serra alle loro spalle.

Itachi era accomodato su una panchina, intento ad accarezzare la testa del corvo accomodato sulle sue ginocchia. Si voltò verso Naruto, che si stava raddrizzando la spallina della cartella, e gli sorrise.

“Già uscito dal liceo?” gli domandò.

Naruto si grattò la guancia dove aveva le cicatrici dei graffi.

“Sì. Oggi mancava la professoressa” gli rispose.

Itachi gl’indicò accanto a sé, facendo un sorriso rassicurante.

“Perché non ti siedi accanto a me?” lo invitò. < Ti stavo giusto pensando >.

Naruto si mordicchiò il labbro e si sedette lì.

“Oggi ho un appuntamento con tuo fratello Sasuke. Questa volta mi conviene non arrivare di nuovo in ritardo o questa è la volta buona che mi pesta”.

Itachi gli scompigliò i capelli biondi e ridacchiò.

“Senpai, la smetta. Non sono un bambino” brontolò Naruto, arrossendo. Itachi rise, vedendo che il più giovane gonfiava le guance.

< Oh, ma lo so >.

“Ti piacciono i corvi?” domandò.

Naruto guardò l’anima e si grattò il sopracciglio, rispondendogli: “Mi piacciono tutti i rapaci. L’altro giorno Sasuke mi ha fatto conoscere il suo falco”.

“Sono l’unica cosa su cui io e mio fratello non litighiamo, visto che io preferisco i corvi e lui i falchi. Abbiamo sempre avuto gli stessi gusti. Ogni volta Sasuke cercava di ottenere i miei vestiti, la mia porzione di budino o si faceva prestare i miei libri per non restituirmeli più” raccontò Itachi.

Naruto socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non ce lo vedo tanto Sasuke a fare il fratello capriccioso. Tu gliele lasci sempre tutte vinte?” chiese.

< Entrambi quando mi parlano sembrano riferirsi a cose più profonde, ma, ‘dattebayo’, non riesco mai a comprenderle > pensò.

“Gli lascio sempre tutto, tranne le cose importanti” rispose Itachi.

< Tu sei una di quelle. Voglio essere il primo a conquistare il tuo bellissimo cuore ingenuo >.


	9. Scelte avventate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> Naruto; F/M; genderswap  
> Prompt di Shi Neneko: Altered states (Naruto, scegli tu chi): A viene avvelenat* durante una battaglia e B deve sia riuscire a proteggerl*, sia ad eliminare i nemici (e ovviamente a salvarl* dopo!).

Scelte avventate

“Vedi di rimanere sveglia” disse Sasuke. Aveva evocato un susanoo intorno a sé e alla ragazza che teneva sulle spalle. Allungò il braccio e lanciò una serie di fulmini che colpirono in pieno gli avversari. Alcuni finirono abbrustoliti, mentre su altri semplicemente rimbalzarono.

Sasuke balzò all’indietro diverse volte evitando degli shuriken esplosivi, con sigilli colmi di chakra.

“Rimani sveglia!” gridò.

La ragazza socchiuse gli occhi, mugolando. I lunghi codini biondi le si erano sciolti e un rivolo di sudore le scivolava lungo la guancia segnata da baffi.

“Naruko resta sveglia!” tuonò Sasuke.

Naruko biascicò: “N-non è così… facile…”. Si deterse le labbra secche, sentendo le tempie pulsare e gettò indietro la testa, facendola ondeggiare.

“Come pensi di diventare Hokage se ti arrendi adesso?” la richiamò Sasuke. Si ritrovò a dover correre tra giganteschi massi che precipitavano dal cielo, creando delle voragini.

Naruko boccheggiò, avvertendo il sudore scivolarle tra i seni sodi, colando sul suo corpo.

“S-sai… credo abbiano usato una tecnica simile a quella dell’erotismo… Cioè, non proprio… Lo inducono senza copie” farfugliò.

Sasuke balzò su un albero e da quello al tronco successivo, mentre l’albero veniva fatto esplodere da nugoli di zanzare esplosive.

< Qualsiasi cosa sia ha anche una componente di veleno. Devo sconfiggere questi maledetti e portarla in salvo prima che sia troppo tardi > pensò. I suoi occhi iniziarono a cambiare colore.

“Dovrò fare sul serio” sibilò.

***

“Quante volte sensei Kakashi ti ha detto di non fare così tanto sul serio? Hai rischiato di perdere il controllo e di ucciderti” disse Naruko.

Sasuke fece una smorfia.

“Questo non è importante. Come ti senti? Sakura ha avuto qualche problema con quel veleno” disse. S’inginocchiò davanti al letto su cui la giovane era seduta, asciugandosi i capelli bagnati.

Naruko arrossì.

< Non è la prima volta che lo vedo dopo la doccia, ma non mi sono mai sentita così > pensò.

“Ancora un po’ stordita” soffiò.

Sasuke le sorrise.

“Allora dovresti dormire”. Si alzò in piedi, ma la giovane gli afferrò la mano, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Senti, per quello che ti ho detto durante lo scontro…”.

Sasuke la rassicurò: “Sakura ha detto che è normale. Ha fatto anche quella strana reazione perché hai un demone dentro di te”.

Naruko lo afferrò per la mano e lo trasse a sé, Sasuke sgranò gli occhi, mentre la giovane lo baciava con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Sasuke si staccò, riprendendo fiato.

“Sento che morirò se non posso averti” sussurrò Naruko.

Sasuke le baciò il collo e la sentì gorgogliare.

“Dattebayo che imbarazzo” gemette Naruko.

Sasuke si rialzò in piedi e sospirò.

“Se non fossi una totale idiota non finiremmo in queste situazioni.

Quando tornerai in te me lo rinfaccerai?” domandò, sciogliendosi l’asciugamano.

Naruko scrollò le spalle.

“Non sono tipa. Non mi pento mai delle mie scelte, anche quando sono sbagli assurdi. Lo sai”. Iniziò a spogliarsi e distolse lo sguardo. < Anche perché tu sei l’unico idiota che non ha capito che mi piaci.

Certo, non facevo parte del tuo fan club all’inizio. Anzi, Ino e Sakura mi sembravano due idiote a farsi piacere un tenebroso come te. Avevi un pessimo carattere e un gusto ancor peggiore nel cibo.

Solo che quel giorno, quando ci siamo baciati per sbaglio, sei stato gentile con me. Non lo aveva mai fatto nessuno. Ero solo il portatore della volpe a nove code!

Però tu capivi cosa vuol dire sentirsi soli. Con me sei gentile, anche se abbiamo rischiato di perderti a causa della tua sete di vendetta >.

Si stese sul letto e guardò Sasuke mettersi sopra di lei, sovrastandola.

“Mi dà fastidio” sussurrò Sasuke, accarezzando il fianco morbido.

Naruko si morse le labbra piene.

“Cosa?” domandò gli occhi liquidi.

Sasuke le sfiorò un seno e la guardò sussultare, rabbrividendo.

“Che tu usi questo corpo come se fosse un oggetto. Non dovresti svenderti. Non vorrei che altri lo vedessero… ed io stesso dovrei poterlo vedere solo se fossi il tuo ragazzo…”.

Naruko gli sistemò le gambe intorno ai fianchi e lo trasse a sé, sentendolo gemere piano, sorpreso.

“Ti sfido a convincermi a diventare la tua ragazza”.

“Accetto sempre le tue sfide, idiota” rispose Sasuke. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con foga.

< Oggi, come mille altre volte, sarei potuto morire per lei. Però non me ne pento. Ne vale la pena > pensò.


	10. Completa cecità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per:  
> We are out for prompt  
> Prompt:  
> #2, Naruto/Sasuke, Blind!Sasuke torna a Konoha e deve riscrivere la sua vita e Naruto gli è addosso ancora più di prima.  
> "Si può sapere cosa vuoi? Perché mi cerchi? Perché mi sei sempre così costantemente vicino?"  
> "Perché ti conosco e quando soffri tu soffro anch'io."  
> Fresco + gelato + “Quando soffri tu è come se soffrissi anch’io”.

Completa cecità

Sasuke sentì qualcuno spintonarlo e il bastone gli cadde di mano. Avvertì il vento freddo sul viso e individuò che qualcuno stava scappando.

Sospirando a tentoni trovò un muro e camminò, tenendo le dita a contatto con la parete. Si abbassò e cercò di individuare il bastone.

“Traditore…”. “Non sarebbe dovuto tornare…”. “… Perché non l’hanno arrestato?”.

Le voci della gente intorno gli faceva pulsare le tempie.

< Voi credete così tanto nella figura dell’Hokage, nelle regole di questo villaggio. Non avete capito che rimarrà sempre corrotto.

Ci saranno sempre delle vite sacrificate sull’altare del vostro benessere e della vostra stupidità > pensò, facendo una smorfia.

“Ecco, tieni”. Riconobbe la voce di Naruto e la seguì, avvertendo il bastone sotto le dita. Lo afferrò e si staccò dalla parete.

“Di nuovo tu? Non fai altro che seguirmi” si lamentò. Ticchettò col bastone a terra, allontanandosi con passi veloci.

Udì Uzumaki sospirare pesantemente.

“Aspetta… Dai, vieni a casa mia, ti accompagno…” lo pregò.

Sasuke scrollò le spalle. Aveva gli occhi stretti da una benda nera, le pupille sotto erano completamente bianche.

< Sta cercando di riscrivere la sua vita. So quanto è difficile, ma io voglio solo aiutarlo > pensò Naruto.

Sasuke rifletté: < Riesce a starmi più addosso di quanto non facesse prima! Sembra essere diventato la mia ombra, non mi fa respirare >.

“Sto morendo di caldo” si lamentò.

“Se vuoi qualcosa di fresco possiamo andare a prenderci un gelato. Ti accompagno” propose Naruto.

Sasuke gli puntò il bastone contro il petto.

"Si può sapere cosa vuoi? Perché mi cerchi? Perché mi sei sempre così costantemente vicino?" lo interrogò.

Uzumaki allargò le braccia.

"Perché ti conosco e quando soffri tu è come se soffrissi anch’io… Anzi, soffro anch'io" spiegò.

< Non riuscirò a togliermelo di torno facilmente > si disse Sasuke.

“Vada per un gelato, ma non dire una parola nel tragitto” ringhiò, con tono secco.

Naruto gli rispose: “Promesso, sarò muto come un pesce”.


End file.
